Codatorta
Professor Codatorta is the head teacher at Red Fountain and so far the only known teacher. He served during the Trix's attack on Magix. He is described as "one of the best battle masters". Appearance |-|Red Fountain Uniform= Codatorta is a burly, gruff man with dark brown hair slicked back to reveal his bushy eyebrows and widow's peak. He has a goatee that is attached to his sideburns along his jawline. He wears a dusty, grey shirt that zips up the front and has no sleeves, a darker blue belt, khaki-colored pants, blue boots, and silver gauntlets. He is also very muscular. He wields a dark blue sword with three rings on the dull side and occasionally uses a dark blue whip. Codatorta-le-Professeur-des-Specialistes_2981914-L.png |-|Master of Ceremonies= He wears a grey suit jacket with black buttons, a grey and white top, and grey pants. CodatortaMCSuitEp215.png Personality He is a strict teacher but he clearly cares about his students. Series |-|Season 1= In "Secrets Within Secrets," Codatorta is seen with Saladin who told him that he was excited to see his students' dragon demonstration. He watched the tournament at Red Fountain with Saladin, Faragonda, and Griffin. In "Mission to Domino," Codatora was present in the invasion and worked to defend the school. Unfortunately, the Trix were proven to be too powerful and he ordered his students to immediately board their battleships and escape. In "The Witches Siege'," Coming Soon... In "The Ultimate Challenge," Coming Soon... In "The Witches' Downfall," Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= In "The Party Crasher," he is seen during the unveiling of the new Red Fountain. Unbeknownst to the attendees, the Trix had snuck in and was searching for Red Fountain's part of the Codex. Codatora and Saladin soon discover their presences and knew of what they were searching for and thus went to help protect the crypt of the Codex from the Trix. In "Face to Face with the Enemy,", Codatorta helped Griffin and Faragonda fight against Kerborg's new form. A strengthening spell was placed on Codatorta by Faragonda and Griffin to strengthen him so that he could defeat Kerborg. In "The Phoenix Revealed," Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= |-|Season 5= In "The Devourer" Codatorta teaches Flora, Musa and Tecna that each creature has their own weaknesses with the use of a wild dragon. *Winx Club - Episode 523 Codatorta preparing for the Winx's training.png|Codatorta preparing for the Winx's training session Movies The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Coming Soon... Specials |-|Revenge of the Trix= Codatorta boasts to Saladin about the splendor of his students and that they will fare well in the upcoming exhibition and observed Riven and Sky pitting the dragons against each other, prompting him to take control of the situation. He later observed Bloom and Diaspro's battle in the sky. CodatortaNick.png|Codatorta on Nick |-|The Battle for Magix= He was present when the Trix were sent to Lightrock Monastery as punishment for their crimes. He also attended the party that was held in celebration for their defeat. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Trivia *On the official Winx Club website prior to the Season 4 revamp, it was mentioned that Codatorta was once a Knight of the Fortress of Light. *He is nicknamed "Codatorta the Terrible" by Brandon. *Dave B. Mitchell also voiced King Cryos in the Nickelodeon dub. *On the Russian version of Winx Club PC game it says that Codatorta is Ortensia's father. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Specialists Category:Male Characters Category:Red Fountain Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Red Fountain Staffs Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Allies Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Specials